Kimmy Mysner
Kimmy is the captain of the Sherman High cheerleader squad. In her early appearances, she is the pure representative of the stereotypical cheerleader/popular girl: callous, selfish, and manipulative. However, as the series progresses, it is revealed that she is, in fact, a nervous girl who feels trapped by the social requirements of the high school environment, believing she has to act and be ditzy and air-headed simply because she is pretty. In Showdown of Sherman High, she sabotages Ilana's cheerleader routine, seeing her as a loser, or perhaps even a threat due to Ilana's skills, she exemplifies this by telling her she'll never be 'one of them'. She also doesn't show any gratitude to Ilana for saving her and the other cheerleaders, at least, not until near the end of the episode when Kimmy teams up with Ilana and the others to save the school. Deep down Kimmy is jealous of Ilana and she has been shown to 'like' Octus. In Lessons in Love, Kimmy shows that she's having trouble in math, so she forces Newton to help her, attempting many times through out the episode to make him do it for her (one attempt being the controversial 'Booty Quake' dance sequence). It doesn't work. Newton encourages her to try, and to go beyond her social boundaries. Never having been treated like this by someone before, she starts to 'fall' for Newton and even kisses him. She passes her math exam with an A, and the episode ends with Kimmy walking with Newton to their next class holding hands, indicating that they are possibly dating. By the time of "The Ballad of Scary Mary" She has apparently dated Newton a few times, and manages to convince her stuck-up friends to accept her relationship with him. Personality Kimmy is a stuck up, conniving, manipulative girl who's on the cheer leading squad. As seen in Showdown of Sherman High she has a huge ego, and refuses to be one-upped by anyone. However, the episode Lessons in Love has shown her to be not so much a jerk, but an insecure girl forced into a social role she might not even want to be in, believing she has no skills beyond being 'popular' simply because she's attractive. However, after starting to date Newton she appears to have become more friendly with Lance and Ilana, even inviting them to a party with her. She even went out of her way to convince her friends, whom assumed she was dating Newton as a joke, to give him a chance. However, by the Episode "Under the Three Moons" Kimmy has become fed up with Newton's "bathroom" disappearances, and breaks up with him, though it's shown in the end that she actually still loves him. Relationships Octus/Newton Kimmy is Octus/Newton's current girlfriend. They first went on a date in Ballad of the Scary Mary. In the beginning of "Demon Within," Octus and Ilana talk about thier last date. He went to dinner with her then to her friend Amber's house to watch the TV show "High School Hieghts" with Ilana responds saying she loves that show. Octus had difficulty watching because Kimmy kept on pressing closer to him, as Lance thought she was going to kiss him. However, by the Episode "Under the Three Moons" Kimmy has become fed up with Newton's "bathroom" disappearances, and breaks up with him, feeling that he abandoned her at the homecoming dance, but mostly because she feels he is keeping a secret from her. Despite breaking up with him, in The Steel Foe, it is obvious she is deeply worried over the fact that Newton, Ilana, and Lance has not come to school in the past two weeks. In the final episode, she believes she may have been the reason for the Lunus' disappearance, as well as cries tears of joy upon finally receiving a text from Newton stating he will be back soon. Ilana At first in Showdown at Sherman High, it is shown that Kimmy and Ilana turn out to sort of be rivals. During Ilana's cheer leading tryout, she sabotages Ilana by faking stability on the pyramid. Throughout the episode, trouble hits and Kimmy and her 3 other friends are stuck with Ilana. She insults Ilana numerous times, calling her names and telling her that "Popularity isn't something that runs in the family" due to her being related to the ever so Lance. Being fed up, Ilana stands up to her and tells her off. Kimmy's friends tell her that maybe she might up misjudged Ilana and that she's actually a cool person to get along with. Later on in the episode, she works together with Ilana to save the school, herself and the other cheerleaders and re-uses the pyramid to actually help Ilana bypass the evil blob Mutraddi blocking the way. Ilana reaches the destination and saves the day thanks to Kimmy. But at the end of the episode, Kimmy and the Cheerleader's dislike for Ilana return. Ilana shrugs it off saying; If she didn't have an effect on them then they wouldn't have ever helped. While Ilana walks away with Lance, Kimmy looks back at them heartbroken. Probably jealous due to her seeing Ilana and Lance smile at each other. In Lessons in Love, she is surprised to see Ilana and Lance in the same house with her responding "You live here too?" In later episodes, she treats Ilana somewhat as a friend/enemy. Evidently, going out with Newton allowed Kimmy and Ilana to possibly socialize and understand each other more. In episode Under the Three Moons she goes shopping with her to pick out her Homecoming dress and the two take group pictures with friends. In A New Beginning, it turns out Kimmy was worried for Ilana's absences. Lance All that is known about the relationship between Kimmy and Lance is that Kimmy thinks Lance is cute and popular. Since he goes to her high school, she and her cheerleader friends do nothing but drool over him. Once she started going out with Newton, her crush over Lance had died and the two became closer as friends. Trivia * She has been crowned Homecoming Queen 3 years running. * She is Lefthanded. * Her design may be based off of Daphne from Scooby-Doo. 7ccbc162c06b213ea6c380669754fae9.jpg Category:Bully Category:Acrobatics Category:Red Hair Category:Queen Category:Cheerleaders Category:Alpha Bitch Category:Teenagers Category:Americans Category:Seduction Category:Sym-Bionic Titan Category:Woman Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Muggles Category:Dat Ass